


here at the end of all things

by MalevolentReverie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Ben is 35ish, Breeding Kink, Complete, Dystopia, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Orgasm, Human Trafficking, Kidnapping, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Armitage Hux/Kaydel Ko Connix, Non-Consensual Feederism, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Nonvember, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Probably A Little Daddy Kink, Rey's Age is Ambiguous, Somnophilia, This Is Already A Fucking Disaster, Vaginal Fingering, feederism, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 19:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie
Summary: Ben isn't a bad person. Really, he isn’t, even when he decides to buy a feral Omega on the black market. Sheneedshim. He’ll take good care of her.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 212
Kudos: 1448





	1. please don't go

**Author's Note:**

> this is a couple prompts: noncon somnophilia, black market purchase rey, noncon feederism, and someone wanted a kind of paternal aspect in walkuwas that i'm adding in here somehow
> 
> Thank u to Nibelung for helping me understand France!!!!

Ben likes to think he’s a good person. He tries to _be _a good person, whether it’s by volunteering or staying late at work or engaging in activism. He does his part to help urge society on toward inclusivity for demi-humans, and he doesn’t resent the Betas.

“I’m telling you—the best ones come from the States.”

He sits with his two friends at lunch, intently discussing human trafficking, and wonders if he might be a piece of shit, too.

Ben leans back in his chair, eyebrows raised. It’s a nice afternoon in Paris and they were _supposed _to have a nice lunch that didn’t involve… this. But he supposes all the Alphas are starting to feel the sting of the absent Omegas, suppressants or not.

“Why are they the best?” Ben asks.

“Well they’re all feral there since the government collapsed.” Poe sips his tea, all lawyerly, not a hair out of place. “You know that, Solo.”

Hux, another lawyer, is more keen on the idea than Ben is. He clicks his tongue and squints at the Eiffel Tower off in the distance, probably crunching the numbers. Buying an Omega is costly: the woman herself will run €250,000, and that doesn’t include finders and shipping fees.

Ben is lonely _and _wealthy, but he has no interest in spending that kind of money on a woman who doesn’t want him. A Beta will suffice.

Hux taps a finger on the table. “Is it sight unseen?”

“No, they bring some over for auctions, but if you wanted something else and pay the right price…”

“All male?” Hux presses. “Female?”

“Pretty much all female. They’re Omegas, after all.” Poe reaches in his breast pocket and casts a glance around before offering Hux a business card. “Give Snoke a call. He runs the auctions.”

“This is inappropriate,” Ben interjects, miffed. He’s drumming his fingers next to his tea cup. “You can’t buy people like slaves.”

Poe launches into a lengthy defense of his actions. _They’re feral. They need us as much as we need them_.

It’s not civil discussion. Ben politely excuses himself, pays his bill to the nice waiter, and leaves.

—•—

The picturesque Omega, obedient and quiet, gentle and soft, nesting and happily spreading her legs—no longer exists.

Times have changed, and they didn’t change for the better overseas. Where their society collapsed, Europe thrived, and Omegas were set free of their bonds to create their own destiny.

It’s a good thing. People deserve the right to choose; the right to freedom. Living under the thumb of Alphas and the derision of Betas led to insurrections and uprisings until Omegas gained their freedom.

It cost Alphas the ease of finding a mate. Many turned to suppressants to curb their urges but some refused, and crime worsened: forced mating at a higher rate than ever before; pregnant fourteen year olds mated to their fathers. Ben saw quite a bit of it in the courts.

But it’s settled. Nowadays he practices environmental law with Hux and Dameron and stays far away from the grief and misery of demi-human protection.

Ben arrives at the office around mid-afternoon and finds their paralegal, Rose, already typing away on a new case. He smiles and she smiles. It’s thin, tight. She’s an Omega and he’s an Alpha, and no amount of law or social change will undo that fact.

“How was lunch?” she asks.

“Nothing to write home about. Poe and Armitage will be along shortly, but I’m going home for the day.”

They exchange more pleasantries before Ben slips out into the warm, sunny afternoon.

His black shoes click on the cobblestone as he makes his way toward the metro, coat draped over his arm. He’s one of the Alphas who refuses to take suppressants, and while he can’t _smell _Rose through her medication, the temptation is still there.

Ben clenches his jaw, brushing past others on their afternoon commute in his rush to get home. He’s tried and failed to find a mate, even with his relative wealth, and she won’t be what he wants her to be, anyway. She’ll work. She’ll be like Rose.

All the traditional Omegas have their pick and they pick even higher than Ben’s social status.

The train lurches. Ben lifts his head and sees a very pregnant woman stepping onboard, one hand at the small of her back and a wince across her face. He and several others pick up on the soft scent of Omega all at once, but Ben stands first to offer his seat.

“Thank you so much,” she sighs.

“No problem.” He supports her arm while she sits and slips away. Her hair is drawn back, nape bitten. Her Alpha won’t be happy if he picks up Ben’s scent. “When are you due?”

She laughs a little as he takes hold of a bar. His mouth waters and he stares at the swell of her stomach under her shirt. Fuck. They’re not even his pu—children. He shouldn’t be staring.

“Four more weeks,” she says. A small hand rolls over her belly. Her engagement ring is bright and big enough to have its own orbit. “Two boys.”

“Uh oh.”

They laugh. She tells him she has two other boys as well and as expected, her mate is a Vice President at a pharmaceutical company. They’re well off.

Ben gets off at his stop and pauses for a long minute, hand in his pocket.

He takes out his phone in one sweep. His shoes click while he walks up the steps and clings to the feeling of emptiness that’s been left behind by the Omega. That’s what he wants. Now.

“Calling to chastise me again, Ben?” Poe drawls.

“Send me the contact.” Ben emerges into the sunlight again, heart racing. “I want to go to the next auction.”

“…Seriously?”

“Yes. Send me in the info.”

He hangs up and casts a guilty glance around. No one is looking at him, but it still feels like all of them are.

—•—

Two weeks pass before Ben is privy to the location of the auction. Hux agrees to visit on the same Friday night and they’re told to bring cash for an entrance fee of five thousand euros. Ben also brings a blanket with his scent.

It’s an old building in Bondy, not too far from where Ben lives in Garches. He’s cleaned out half his savings and flushed the rest of his suppressants down the toilet, fully committing to the evil thing he’s decided to do.

Buying a _person. _But is she really? She’s an Omega gone feral from her time scavenging the remnants of what was once the United States. She would starve without him—die, maybe. Ben can give her a warm home and plenty of food and drink. She’ll never go without.

A short woman, Fay, leads them through a myriad of heavy doors toward the steady scent of Omega. It smells like fear pheromones; like they’re crying out for help, and Ben realizes a bit too late that he won’t be able to leave without one, even if he wants to. Blood and guts and millions of years of evolution have been turned back on him. Snoke will get his money.

“We have a dozen right now,” Fay calls over her shoulder, leading them down a dark hallway. “None are on hold so you can purchase whichever one you prefer.”

“Well that takes all the fun out of the auction,” Hux muses. He nudges Ben in the ribs. “Don’t you think?”

Ben shrugs and nods. He’s gritting his teeth, hands shaking in his pockets. It reeks of anxious Omega and he wishes he had taken a suppressant before coming. He’s getting angry.

They turn down another hallway and Fay opens a door. She ushers Hux and Ben inside, and a light flickers on overhead.

Through a sheet of glass Ben sees a dozen women huddled together in various states of undress and disarray. His stomach turns as he’s offered a chair and sits to observe them, but Hux is against the glass, green eyes hungry. Ben knits his fingers in his laps and breathes hard through his nose. He can’t look.

“Shit,” Hux breathes. He glances at Ben over his shoulder, smiling, every bit a normal man in his blue sweater. “They’re lovely. Come see.”

“In a minute,” he rasps. His throat is dry; tight. “Give me a minute.”

Fay seems pleased by their reactions. She lurks around Hux and points out different attributes of the girls: _that one likes to cook, _and _this one is a natural nester._ Her blonde hair bobs every time she laughs and nods along with Hux, some Beta bitch looking for her percentage of the profit.

This place is dank and dark and full of frightened Omegas who want nothing to do with Ben. He rubs his face and shudders.

“Ah, yes. Rey is a bit thin, and she’s a mute as far as we can tell.” Fay leans over to whisper to Hux. “We dispose of the ones that won’t sell well. Dropping the price damages the market, you know?”

_Dispose of_.

Ben rises from his chair and joins them at the window, wedging himself between Hux and the woman. His gaze drifts across the women and he resists the violent urge to punch through the glass.

“Which one?” he snaps. “Which one is Rey?”

“Over there, in the dress.” She calls to Ben as he walks along the window: “Like I said, we can’t give you a discount. She’s still a hundred thousand euros.”

Beyond the huddle of women is one curled in the corner, hazel eyes wide and staring. Her soft growl carries through the glass when she catches Ben studying her, and she wedges herself deeper into the corner, scowling. Her brown dress is torn up on the side and she’s covered in a colorful palette of bruises—and _thin_. Her bones protrude and it makes his chest hurt.

Maybe she won’t be an ideal mate. His gaze travels down her long limbs to the slight swell of her breasts, right back to her irritated snarl. But she _needs _him, and more than anything else, Ben wants to be needed.

“She doesn’t speak.”

He glances down at Fay and grunts. “Fine. I want her.”

“Would you like to collect her or would you like her delivered? We offer a service to clean them up before—”

“Give her to me. _Now_.”

Fay puts up her hands and motions for Ben to follow.

They walk through the maze-like structure to a bigger, heavier door with retina-reading biometric security. Ben’s skin prickles with anticipation as Fay opens the door and escorts him inside, then through another door that leads into the holding chamber.

The smell is overwhelming. None of the Omegas come toward him but shrink away as he strides past toward Rey, wincing under the bright lights, pained by the reek of fear. His shoes click across the linoleum like the hands of a clock counting down to some cataclysm.

Rey stiffens and her eyes widen. She hisses but doesn’t run, yowling, kicking her feet as Ben approaches. If she had ears, they’d be flat to her skull.

“I know, little one,” he coos. He reaches out and she slaps his hand away, but he seizes her wrist. “Shh, shh. I know.”

It strikes Ben, as he wrestles with his new purchase while Fay counts his money, that she may not be an adult woman. Rey shrieks and snaps at his hands and he pins her to the floor a handful of feet from the other Omegas. Her face is round. Young. He peers down at her and her lower lip quivers.

“How old is she?” he calls.

“Mm…” Fay shrugs, leafing through the bills. “Sixteen? Nineteen? A teenager for sure.”

Fuck. A fucking teenager.

Rey’s trembling lip gives way to soft, miserable sobs, then longer mournful wails. Ben purrs as he gathers her in his arms and his blanket, scenting her with his wrists and his chin, murmuring in her ear as he carries her to the door. Her thighs quiver around his hips and she whimpers into his neck. It shouldn’t please him, but it does. He rubs her bony back, tracing her spine.

“Everything looks good,” Fay says. She smiles as she leads Ben from the holding cell. “That one has never been bred, either.”

Ben grunts.

He leaves Hux behind to continue drooling over the remaining girls, eager to bring Rey home and get her washed up and fed. Fay reminds him to never come back unless he has money before she shuts the main door.

And there he is, standing in broad daylight with a shivering Omega he bought from overseas. Ben swallows, cupping the back of her head to keep her face hidden in the crook of his neck. No one will know. Rey will be well-loved and no one will know the difference between her and a typical mate.

He purrs and purrs, and Rey dozes off by the time they reach the metro. She’s swaddled in the blanket and breathing gently on his throat, and Ben loses himself in the quiet calm, purring, eyes hooded while he smells her hair. She needs a bath but he’s picking out the Omega scent, anyway; half-drunk on it and unsure of how he’s going to pry himself away.

He forgets their stop and they go around again, and he thinks he wouldn’t mind going around forever.


	2. where i can't follow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this shit NEVER turns out to be two chapters omfg

Rey is still very deeply asleep when Ben arrives home with her. She stirs a bit as he carries her over the threshold with one arm, the other twisting the key in the lock, and he mumbles in her hair; some empty platitude about how happy she’s going to be.

He ignores the lights in favor of bringing her straight to his—_their_—bedroom. It’s dark but he’s walked the same path through his cavernous home a thousand times before, often coming in late from the office and shuffling directly to bed.

This time he bumps into some of the sparse pieces of furniture, too distracted by the way Rey smells to pay attention to tripping. He catches the edge of the wall before he runs into it, pausing, taking shallow breaths through his mouth. God she smells good.

A soft, pitiful whimper puffs on his neck. She squirms and Ben continues toward the bedroom, running his hand on the cool wall.

“Shh… It’s going to be okay, little one.” He nudges open the bedroom door and brings her straight into the attached bath. “You’re going to have a nice bath and I’ll bring you to bed.”

Her scent is overwhelming: cloying, untainted by suppressants or the sharp smell of another Alpha. She’s _ripe. _She’s ready, even if she isn’t in heat.

Ben sets Rey on the floor, leaned against the clawfoot tub. He’s never had much use for it and prefers the small shower in the corner. But she pushes away from him and crawls across the floor to the shower instead, over the rim and past the curtain.

He _wants _to bathe her himself. But she sniffles and the water starts, and Ben decides it’s best to give her a little space for now. Best no to come on too strong.

Besides, it gives him time to prepare their bedroom. He already has the second room ready for her if she decides to build a nest: it’s small enough to feel secure and tight, maybe the size of a walk-in closet. He’s only ever used it as a study.

Ben picks pajamas for her to wear; nothing revealing or sheer, since she’s going to be shy the first few nights. He peels back the sheets and casts a glance toward the bathroom. Will she cycle soon? She’ll be receptive to him when she starts. She should be, at least, but he’s never been with an Omega in estrous.

He changes into flannel pants and paces in front of the bathroom door while he waits. The shower runs for some time, long enough that he grows impatient and peers inside to check on his new mate.

Steam billows through the crack in the door. Ben frowns at the sound of sobbing and closes the door behind him as he goes to investigate.

“Dear?” he calls. “Is something wrong?”

He pushes back the curtain and finds Rey curled up on the floor, wedged into the corner with her dress still on. Her eyes widen at the sight of him and she hisses.

Ben clicks his tongue. Poor little thing. She looks so pitiful and small there, wet brown hair plastered to her head, thin arms wrapped around her middle. She glares up at him but her lower lip quivers when he turns off the water.

“Don’t be afraid,” he coos. “I won’t hurt you.”

Rey freezes, eyes bugging. She doesn’t resist being hoisted from the floor and set on her feet before the counter.

Ben unzips the dress and gently slips her arms free. She shivers terribly during the process, teeth chattering, forearm struggling to conceal her breasts. He tries not to look too much—there will be time to check her after she’s slept and eaten something.

“Can you tell me how old you are?” he asks, tossing the dress into the garbage.

Rey avoids his eyes, rolling her lips. Her skin smells cleaner with the dirt and sweat washed away but the reek of fear comes back to cover her appealing Omega scent.

Ben dries her as best as he can. She refuses to unfold her arms and drips miserably during the process, twitching when he pats away the water on her nape. Her shoulders are narrow, chest bumpy with bone. He has to feed her before she shrivels.

But he takes care to avoid the bruises and the drying drags on. She’s covered in them and worse, covered in scars that run in knots down her back and arms. It’s frustrating to see; frustrating that anyone would let a perfectly good Omega be damaged.

Maybe she’ll be more comfortable in the nesting room. If she’s feral, she’ll prefer having a space to herself for now, and Ben is sure she’ll join him in bed after they’re mated.

So he carries her to the smaller room and sets her to her feet. It’s full of blankets and pillows, all different textures and fabrics so she can pick what she thinks is best, and he’s scented it all so she can grow accustomed to his presence.

“You can rearrange things.” Ben watches her turn and tiptoe toward the mattress on the floor. “It’s for you.” He hesitates, then: “For us.”

Rey doesn’t seem to notice. She’s crouched on the mattress, leaning forward to run her thin fingers along a fluffy blanket, and the fearful reek is fading away. Ben leans on the doorframe to watch her, hands in his pockets.

Still naked. If she doesn’t _want _to wear clothes then he certainly won’t force her to.

“You like it?” he asks. Her silence makes him uncomfortable down to his bones. “Is there enough room? Enough blankets?”

No response, except a soft chirp. She tugs the blanket until it gives from the pile and her frail body is wrapped up in one slight turn.

But Rey has a small smile when he catches a glimpse of her rolling lengthwise on the mattress. Her chirping intensifies as her long arms reach for more blankets, pulling and rustling them around her like a fortress. She’s happy—comfortable. Good.

Ben leaves her be for the evening. He locks the door from the outside and rests his forehead against it, just listening to her happy chirping.

—•—

Sleep is evasive with a new Omega down the hall.

Ben lies in bed staring at the ceiling for hours. He’s partly afraid Rey will escape through the window and partly tempted to see what she looks like when she’s asleep. Does she snore? Does she talk or walk?

He rubs his mouth and slips out of bed to check. Since he’s already _bought _her he intends on doing his best to give her space and time to adjust, but one quick peek won’t make or break their long term happiness.

Dark cold meets Ben in the hallway. He palms the key and tries his best to quietly turn it in the lock, but a soft click heralds his arrival, anyway. He drops it in his back pocket, rubbing his bare chest as he looks inside.

Rey has been busy: she’s pushed the mattress into the back corner and covered the window with a blanket to keep the street lights out, pillows piled high like walls. Ben eases into the warm room and stifles a groan into his fist at the soft, enticing scent of her. Fuck.

He closes the door and crouches to inspect the entrance to her burrow. Interesting. It extends from the door back to the wall where he saw the edge of the mattress peeking out. Good. She’s settled.

“…Rey?” he whispers. He peers into the dark recesses of her burrow. “Little one?”

Like a child with a new pet rabbit, Ben can’t resist the urge to invade her space and stroke her.

He carefully crawls through the blankets and pillows, down a narrow corridor that brings him straight to the bed where his pet is asleep. The darkness is so deep that Ben can’t see her, so he paws along the blankets until he finds a big bump in the covers.

Here it’s easy to pretend and become lost in the scents and textures. He worms into her blankets, seeking whatever warmth she can give him, and presently his greedy hands find the arch of his sleeping Omega’s hip.

Ben pauses. He shuffles closer, nosing her hair as he finds his body curled against hers from behind. His fingers creep along her stomach and he huffs a pleased breath when she shivers. Very warm. She’s getting ready—soon she’ll be in heat, and she’ll bark and whimper and beg for him.

An unhappy Omega won’t enter estrous but Rey is obviously already very happy with her new home. _Heat_. Soon. She’ll call him like he’s heard in some _very _expensive porn, and he won’t have to sneak into her burrow in the night.

For now—this is plenty. This is enough. Ben purrs and nuzzles into the crook of her neck, wrapping his arms around her slight middle. As they say: one man’s trash is another man’s treasure.

—•—

Soft, rapid breaths on Ben’s collarbone wake him in the morning, still cloistered in utter darkness.

His eyes roll open and he yawns, arms tightening around the thin creature wrapped in his arms. She stiffens and he realizes she’s frightened and panting on his skin. Her small hands tremble on his bare chest. He must’ve repositioned her last night.

“I’m sorry,” Ben mumbles into her hair. He kisses her, sighing. “You’ve done such a lovely job, my sweet little one. I’m sorry for intruding.”

Rey doesn’t move. Her breaths quicken.

He disentangles from her and frees them from the swaddle of blankets. Morning _has _come but Ben is officially on vacation, government-mandated while his new Omega adjusts and enters her first estrous. When she’s claimed and settled he can return to work—not that he’s in any rush.

No more scouring the Internet for the few mated couples willing to sell pornography of their couplings. No more jealousy of random mated Omegas on the metro, and no more empty gnawing in his gut.

Ben has a mate, and she isn’t going anywhere.

He pushes off the roof of the burrow and winces in the bright afternoon sun. Rey goes limp when she’s lifted from her blankets, shivering in Ben’s arms as he carries her to the kitchen. She needs to eat.

“Fay didn’t tell me where you’re from,” he says, trying to be conversational. “The States, yes—but whereabouts?”

He sets her in a chair at the table. She hides in the blanket around her shoulders and doesn’t answer.

“West Coast? East Coast?” Ben opens the fridge and picks out a couple things for breakfast while he talks. “I didn’t have the chance to visit the East Coast before the Collapse but I like California. Saw General Sherman—that big sequoia. I have a little redwood tree growing near the windowsill.”

No answers are forthcoming. He carries on about his trip to the States and makes her something simple: scrambled eggs and toast, so it doesn’t upset her stomach. Rey stays stone still in her chair and stares at the glass of water in front of her.

Ben sits beside her when breakfast is ready. He offers some eggs and she recoils, shaking her head. Well… she has to eat _something_ of substance.

“Are you allergic?” he asks, raising his eyebrows. She shakes her head as he eats the bite himself. “Then would you like toast instead?”

Rey huddles under her blanket. That’s a no.

It won’t do. He won’t watch his Omega waste away like this.

Ben gently draws her into his lap, purring at her tense response and turning her back to his chest. He wraps an arm around her waist and turns to spear more egg on the fork. She’s going to eat something—now.

“You need to gain some weight, little one.” He prods her lips. “Come, come. Try a bite.”

But she continues twisting away from the fork. He purrs and murmurs and cajoles until she opens her mouth and eats the eggs, huffing, squirming and pushing back against him. It’s not like he’s feeding her acid. Jesus Christ.

He pats her stomach. “Good girl. Dramatic, but… good.” He spears more egg and worms his hand through the blankets until he brushes her bare belly. Rey shivers. “You’re so thin—I need you to eat up and gain weight or you won’t do well during heat.”

“…No.”

Her voice comes through, soft and weak, just a simple _no_. Ben pauses in the middle of scooping more eggs.

He strokes her stomach, absentminded. “No? No _what_?”

She lapses into sullen silence again. Ben resumes prodding her mouth and purring when she opens up and eats, relieved that she’s decided not to speak.

Rey can’t refuse him—legally or otherwise. He nuzzles her temple, feeding her slow bite by bite, and his fingers wander lower on her stomach. She can’t say no. Why would she want to, anyway: when she has a warm home and soft nest and loving mate?

And he’s being very patient with her. Very gentle. Hux is probably buried inside his Omega right now.

It’s easier if Rey doesn’t make any pretenses about refusing Ben. He won’t take any pleasure in forcing her, but he will if he has to. Alphas are meant to be guiding forces and Omegas are meant to follow them, no matter what the new laws may claim.

So Ben will lead and Rey will follow. He’ll make sure of it.

“Okay,” he mutters, unnerved by his own thoughts. “Let’s wash up again and get dressed.”

It’s the natural order. He stands, lifting her into his arms again, rubbing her back. Omegas aren’t _women_—they’re Omegas.

Ben carries Rey down the hall to the bathroom, attuned to the way her heart patters nervously against his chest. His Omega is anxious but she has no reason to be; not after how kind he’s been.

He saved her from certain death, after all: and even at his worst, Ben is sure he can’t be worse than death.


	3. please don’t leave me

“And how did you happen to find this Omega, Mister Solo?”

As with all things, obtaining Rey has not come without a fair share of paperwork. It’s simple enough: the government asks few questions and only requires a blood sample to prove what Rey is, but the invasive nature of it raises Ben’s hackles, even if there is no blood sample at all. Just a ruse.

He chews inside his cheek, tapping a pen on the kitchen table. Poe already greased the wheels but Ben doesn’t appreciate bureaucrats digging around in his business, particularly when possessing Rey is so wildly illegal. Not that anyone will ever know.

“She’s a tourist,” Ben says, clipped. “One thing led to another.”

“American?”

“Yes. I don’t know her age or date of birth.”

The woman on the other end grunts. “It’s fine, I can fill something in. You’ll be given three weeks for bonding at one half your regular salary. If you’d like to petition this decision you can visit our website.”

“That’s fine. I intend on returning to work soon.”

“Excellent.” Her computer clicks and she clears her throat. “That should be all. Blood sample looks fine and you’ll start receiving your benefits tomorrow morning. Is there anything else I can help you with, Mister Solo?”

“That’s all, thank you.”

Ben hangs up and sets his phone on top of the paperwork he’s already printed. He chews his thumbnail, thinking. It’s best to have her registered in the open instead of hiding her like a prisoner—helps keep prying eyes away from his new mate.

All he has to do is lay low until she’s acclimated. When the first heat cycle starts and he takes her, all will be well. She’ll be happy.

He glances down the hallway, where Rey is presumably in her nest reconstructing what he ruined the previous morning. Last night was quiet and still and Ben left her to her own devices, resisting the temptation to invade her space again and impose his will upon her.

But Ben isn’t a bad person. He’s saved her from suffering and given her a safe place to live, plenty of food, and he’ll be a doting mate. Rey needs to comply and they’ll get along just fine.

And she needs to eat.

He rubs his jaw before rising from the table to wrangle her for lunch. The eating isn’t going well—either she’s afraid he’s going to drug her or she’s trying to hunger strike her way out of his home. It won’t work. If she keeps refusing to eat, he has other ways of putting more fat on her frail frame.

Ben shuffles to the second bedroom door and knocks. He’s going to enter either way but is trying his best to give her some degree of privacy.

“Rey?” he calls. He clicks his tongue on the roof of his mouth. “It’s time for lunch, little one.”

No answer.

He sighs and rolls his eyes. Fine. They can do this the hard way. The doctor already sent him a meal plan he intends on _strictly _enforcing, even if the actual visit will be about a week. Rey won’t react well to a strange man in a lab coat.

Ben enters the room, suppressing a groan at the thick scent of Omega penetrating the air. He honest to god salivates as he scans the room for any sign of her, smiling slightly when he sees a moving bump in the center. She likes to burrow; it reminds him of a rabbit. Perhaps he’s the fox coming to snap her up.

“It’s time to eat,” he says, shutting the door behind him. “Come. We’re having vegetables and chicken this afternoon.”

The moving bump stops. Rey is concealed under a heap of multicolored blankets and pillows and Ben is half tempted to destroy the thing completely. Nesting is a good thing—hiding from him is not.

But he decides to respect her hard work and pushes up his sleeves to enter the burrow properly. It’s warmer inside, dark and narrow like she’s trying to keep him out, and Ben follows the soft sound of her rapid breaths. She’s anxious. Unmoving and quiet, but anxious. He isn’t going to hurt her, though.

The main chamber is big enough for Ben to kneel in. He finds Rey curled in the far corner, eyes wide and frightened, and purrs as he crawls to her.

“It’s time for lunch, dear,” he coos. He reaches out to touch her shoulder and she stiffens. “You must be hungry and thirsty after all this hard work.”

Rey doesn’t budge. Ben trails his hand down her arm to the blankets, shushing her whimpers as he tugs them away, baring her to the dark den. She wears the pajamas he offered but not much else, and he catches a glimpse of her flat belly under the hem of her top. So thin. It’s unacceptable.

It’s not ideal, but he decides to carry her from the room like he did for breakfast the day before. Rey barks in distress when he lifts her and the roof of her den falls to pieces, and it does hurt Ben to upset her. She can fix it, though. The practice is good for when he inevitably impregnates her.

Out in the sunny living room, Ben settles her on the couch in a warm beam of light. He keeps an eye on her while preparing a plate filled with cut up chunks of chicken, green beans, carrots, broccoli, and all other manner of vegetables. Protein has to be a slow introduction as to not upset her stomach.

Eating in the living room should help, too: it will make things less formal and put less pressure on Rey to ‘perform.’ Hopefully she eats well today.

“Do you like watching television?” Ben asks, ambling out to sit beside her on the couch. He leans over to set the lunch plate on the floor and flicks through channels, squinting. “I’m not a huge fan of it but I don’t mind letting you watch for a bit.”

Rey slithers from the couch to sit on the floor instead. She ignores the plate of food, cocking her head when Ben settles on reruns of an old sitcom.

“Now not too long,” he says. He follows Rey to the floor, neatly taking the space behind her back, shushing at her soft irritated noises. “I don’t want you to see something frightening or upsetting. You need to focus on gaining some weight and getting rest, not worrying about nightmares.”

Ben leans against the couch and draws Rey between his thighs until she leans on his chest. Even wrapped in her blanket she feels small.

He spears a chunk of chicken and offers it. She turns her head away and shakes it, so Ben coos and persists, but Rey refuses to take a bite. He eats the first piece to make sure it’s cooked properly (it is) and attempts with a smaller bit that’s more her size.

Still nothing. She huffs and shakes her head.

“You have to eat more, Rey.” Ben pushes a hand under her shirt, squeezing her entire lower belly to prove how thin she is. “Would you rather slowly starve to death?”

A moment passes and she doesn’t reply. No soft refusals or mumbling, just sullen silence. He isn’t going to let her starve to death, so she can forget that means of escape.

Growling, Ben digs his fingertips into her ribs, drawing an irritated growl back from Rey. She yelps when he pinches her, squirming between his thighs but unable to escape, and _finally _eats the bite of food. She refuses the next offering so he pinches her again, and again, until she eats every bite.

It isn’t ideal. He doesn’t want to hurt her but at least a light pinch is better than feeding tubes or force feeding.

It’s a quiet afternoon otherwise, sunny and still, only the laughter from the sitcom breaking Rey’s irritated mumbles and chewing. Ben strokes her belly while she eats, eyes hooded and watching the television. Nice day. He’s not spending it alone or scouring the Internet for Omega porn, so it’s a better day than most.

His hand pauses along the hem of Rey’s pants, finger tracing the soft fabric. Maybe she won’t enter estrous unless she’s… stimulated. Maybe he should wait until she’s gained weight, but that could take a few months. Could be worse for her in the long run—and interferes with the mating process.

Her stomach is swollen from lunch and it seems she’s dozing off against his chest. It’s a good time to try; she’s relaxed and drowsy and quiet.

“Do you feel better?” Ben murmurs into her hair. Rey grunts and he smiles, easing his hand between her legs, heart racing. “Good girl. Just relax, okay?”

It isn’t anything _terribly _invasive—he doesn’t have his entire hand stuffed down her pants, just fingers brushing and touching her through the thin fabric. She squirms, rubbing her bottom into his groin as Ben lightly traces his fingertip along her slit, a gentle reprimand catching in his throat. Don’t move so much. Relax.

Rey squeezes her thighs together and pushes back out, trying to push him away, but Ben isn’t so easily deterred. He smells her hair and the foreign scent of nervous Omega triggers him to purr; it’s like blinking or breathing. Like his heart beating.

“Shh…” Ben closes his eyes and spreads two fingers to drift along her mound. “You’re safe. I won’t hurt you.”

She must be a _reasonable _age. He won’t ever know, unless she suddenly decides to start talking.

His fingers worm under the hem of her pants. Another distressed whine comes from Rey but is quickly silenced by Ben’s purring and murmuring in her ear. He stretches his fingers and proceeds with the same gentle exploration, this time finding she isn’t wearing the panties he left her.

The skin is soft, covered in coarse hair—so she must be a woman. Rey jerks at his middle finger pressing along her slit, whimpering, small hands grasping for his wrist. A faint, unmistakeable scent comes, like clean, warm laundry. Omega.

“You’re so soft,” Ben whispers in her ear. He strokes slowly through her folds with one finger and cups her thigh with his other hand, helping spread her legs. “That’s it. Open up for me, little one.”

His knuckles move under the fabric in a lewd way, straining it between trembling thighs. He teases her entrance, pressing gently with the pad of his finger until she whimpers, then spreading the sticky wetness in a line up to her apex. Ben strokes her thigh with his thumb as he sets to stimulating the small bump there, purring his pleasure at her keening protests.

“I _know_,” he murmurs, maybe more condescending than he means to be. “You must be so pent-up without an Alpha, little one.”

He circles the nub and grits his teeth as Rey pushes her behind into his groin again, rubbing along his cock. It would be so easy to bend her over and take her right now. The way she’s squirming is practically begging for it, and he can smell her arousal, and feel the wetness smearing on her pants.

It’s far and beyond better than a Beta or a suppressed Omega. Her scent is clean and fresh like a ripe fruit waiting to be plucked and it seems a waste to leave her rotting on the vine. Because all she’ll do without an Alpha is rot, becoming part of nothing, never achieving what she _should _be.

Ben teases Rey until she climaxes a handful of minutes later, toes curling, breath catching in a long, tantalizing moan. He’s never been so frenzied before and pushes her forward onto her hands and knees, sucking her essence from his fingers and pawing down her pants. His head spins with fantasies of her mewling and clutching a belly full of pups; _his _pups, and helping her give birth, and watching her breastfeed them—

“Please don’t?”

The swirling hunger clears for a moment, scattered by Rey’s soft voice. It strikes through Ben like a lightning bolt, all distressed Omega and fear, and he hesitates with one hand on his belt and the other on the slight swell of her ass. His heart beats in his throat.

Laughter echoes from the television. Ben swallows a lump, staring at the way he has the poor girl bent over like a dog. She’s shuddering from fear and now he can smell it, pungent and thick and utterly unappealing. What the hell is he doing?

Rey twists to hide her face in the carpet. “I want to go home. I want to go home.”

Ben leans against the couch, averting his eyes to the kitchen. His hands tremble as he fixes his belt. She’s talking but she isn’t saying what he was hoping, and now he feels guilty and repulsive all over again.

“Go to your room,” he manages.

Surprisingly, she obeys—but maybe she just wants a place to hide. Rey sniffles and pulls up her pants, stumbling in her haste to escape, and Ben doesn’t look her way until he hears the door slam shut. He stares down the empty hall, unblinking.

Crocodile tears. It must be crocodile tears.


	4. here alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always I’m a fucking liar and this is longer than intended: and there will be somnophilia and w/e I’m just building up to it

“You know how the States are nowadays. I’m sure she’s just a product of her environment, and a couple weeks living with you should help her relax.”

Ben locks his Omega’s bedroom door from the outside so ensure she won’t escape while he’s gone. He needs some space; needs to reorient himself. He isn’t a _rapist_. He isn’t a _beast_. Lunch with Hux will give him the opportunity to clear his head and nose of her dizzying, intoxicating scent.

He presses his cell phone to his neck and calls to her. “Rey, dear. I’ll be back in a few hours.” Chews his lower lip. “Do you need anything?”

Silence. Ben pauses, straining to hear her soft voice through the door, but nothing is forthcoming. Hux is purring to his own mate.

He slips away from the bedroom. “I’m not so sure, Hux. She’s inconsolable so far—hardly eats.”

“Well she’s American, right? Bring her a cheeseburger.”

Ben rolls his eyes as Hux laughs at his own joke and hangs up. Hilarious.

He checks the lock on the front door before heading out into the sunny afternoon. The fresh air helps clear his head, washing out the heavy scent of frightened Omega, but that leaves room for Ben to feel guilty. He shouldn’t have touched her. Rey will come to him when she’s ready.

After a short train ride Ben meets Hux at an outdoor restaurant. Being amidst civilization again worsens the guilt and a crawling, slimy sensation in the back of his mind: he’s holding a girl captive, possibly a _young _girl, and molesting her against her will. It’s unbecoming of any man, even an Alpha with some claim to an unmated Omega.

Hux is not so emotional. They order their food and he leans forward, smirking.

“Mine will be ready tomorrow. Doctor came by last night.” His smile widens and he drums his fingers on the table. “I’m going to take a handful of days off to tend to her afterwards, but he said she’s _very _fertile.”

“Lovely,” Ben mutters. He folds his arms. “I’m waiting a week before having Rey examined. She’s very anxious.”

“She’s going to be anxious until you take her. Drawing it out is only going to make things worse in the long run—lower her chances of conceiving.”

“I’m not going to impose my will on her, Armitage.”

Hux raises an eyebrow. “To her own detriment.”

Ben clenches his jaw and looks away, gazing across the seating area full of people. He isn’t going to pin Rey down and force her to submit. The thought of her sobbing and resisting is unbearable.

“She hasn’t gone into heat yet, anyway,” he snips. “All I can do is wait for her to relax.”

“Sex could trigger her estrous and she should be accustomed to it before all the drama of knotting and slick.” Hux pauses, and takes a sip of water. “If you’re concerned about the reflex reaction she’ll have to being mated, you could always give her something to help her relax.”

_Reflex reaction_. Ben huffs.

“I’ll wait until she’s comfortable,” he insists.

“That might never happen.” Hux sets down his glass, shrugging, clasping his hands in his lap. “And then you have a very frightened Omega when estrous eventually starts. If you won’t guide her down the correct path, you’re making things worse in the end.”

“Certainly fucking her against her will is the worse choice,” Ben snaps. He looks around, relieved no one overhead him.

The waiter returns to refill their wine glasses and Ben can’t drink his fast enough. He rubs his mouth, shifting in his small chair, agitated. Having an Omega should be the greatest moment of his life but it’s so far steeped in misery. He doesn’t want to hurt her. Rey has obviously suffered enough.

Something clicks lightly across the table. Ben glances down and sees a small white pill skitter to the edge of his wine glass. He stares at it for a moment before his gaze flickers to Hux, who is pretending to be busy watching some birds.

“There’s an Omega supply store a couple blocks down,” he says conversationally. “I’d like to stop in and find some things for Kaydel, if you don’t mind. I think I’ll start teaching her French after we’ve mated—just as a fun little side project.”

Ben eyes the pill for another moment before pocketing it. Might as well.

—•—

The Omega store (aptly named _Omega_) is bigger inside than Ben thought it would be. Fancier. It has modern streamlined displays and the employees wear black shoes that click on white granite floors; it reminds him of a high-end designer’s flagship store.

Then again: Omegas are generally mated to very wealthy Alphas. When they aren’t, like Rose, they wouldn’t think to step foot in a place like this.

A woman with a short blonde bob approaches them and seems to know Hux very well. She smiles and he kisses her cheek before she greets Ben in the same manner. All the employees wear matching black suits, which look better on the women for whatever reason.

“This is my colleague, Ben,” Hux says. “Ben, this is Penelope. She’s helped me a handful of times already in finding gifts for Kaydel.”

“And how is she, Armitage?” Penelope asks.

“Quite well. Kicked up a bit of a fuss last night but the pheromone diffusers helped keep her relatively calm. Do you have that in a bubble bath?”

“Yes, we just got it in today!”

Ben puts his hands in his pockets while he browses, leaving Hux to go with Penelope. Two other Alphas are shopping, one female, which is an extremely rare sight. She’s touching a display of blankets and nodding along with the employee, maybe agreeing that they’re the right texture.

Other implements hang on the walls: stretching kits, sex toys, lube. Ben tries not to let his shock show and tries not to linger, but it’s an odd thing seeing them displayed like they’re something _normal_.

He passes the section into clothing, which is another oddity sending mixed signals. Some outfits are brazenly sexual with short skirts and plunging necklines, but further in he finds onesies and weighted clothing meant to make the Omega feel they’re being embraced. It’s… confusing.

“Can I help you find anything, sir?”

Ben notices a man has approached, hands clasped behind his back. He smiles and motions to the rack of onesies, which makes Ben realize he’s touching one.

He jerks away. “No—no. No thank you.”

“These are great for anxiety.” The man, who’s name tag reads ‘Peter,’ takes a pink onesie off the rack, holding it up to his short frame. “They have six pounds of added weight, which is just enough to feel like a hug and not a _squeeze_.”

“That’s okay. It’s a little… strange for me.”

Peter hangs it up and turns a bit, which gives Ben full view of the bite mark on the nape of his neck. He stares until the man turns back with a blanket.

“My Henry brought me home one of these when we first met,” Peter says, beaming. It’s a green blanket that looks rather heavy. “We have all kinds of weights depending on the size of the Omega—should be about ten percent of the body weight.”

Male Omega. Ben is stricken with a need to get away from him. The Alpha must be close by.

He clears his throat. “Oh. That’s good.”

Peter cocks his head and studies Ben for a long minute. He clicks his tongue.

“You’re new to it, right?”

“…I _suppose_.”

“Well there’s no need to be shy or nervous!” He folds the blanket and sets it on the display table. “If she’s new, the best way to go is comfort. All the other kinky shit comes later—right now you need to concern yourself with making her comfortable.”

“I know,” Ben snips, even though he doesn’t. Instincts only go so far.

Peter gives him another knowing smile and offers his hand for a shake. “I’m Peter. I can help make sure everything goes smoothly.”

“Ben.” He shakes.

“Nice to meet you, Ben. Congrats on the new mate, too.” Peter taps his chin, turning in a circle. “She’s probably not eating well, right?”

“…No.”

“Right. She’s anxious—I did the same thing my first couple weeks after Henry… found me. Let’s go have a look at the diffusers first. Sometimes that can kick-start a nervous belly.”

Being told what to do by an Omega is more irritating than Ben would like to admit. But Rey is nervous and he wants her to relax, so he follows Peter around the palatial store and picks up what he suggests.

—•—

One small fortune later, and Ben is on his way home. His purchases will be waiting for him when he arrives and some of it has some promise: appetite stimulants, weighted blankets, pheromone diffusers. If Rey’s small nest is filled with the scent of calm Omega, she should be able to relax.

The train lurches. Ben stares at the floor, loosely grasping an overhead bar. He just wants her to be happy.

Boxes are waiting for him outside the front door along with a friendly note from Peter. Ben crumples it up and lets himself into the house.

The scent of Rey quickly overpowers him like it did the night they first met. He heaves a frustrated groan and tosses his keys on the island, running a hand through his hair. Fuck. This is pure torture. Why did he ever think he could do this?

“Rey?” he calls. “I’m home, dear.”

She doesn’t answer.

Ben brings in the boxes and sets them in the living room, cutting each open with a knife so she can paw through and find what she likes. He locks the front door and shuffles down the hall to set Rey free. Hopefully she’s hungry.

The key crunches and turns in the lock. His heart patters quicker, still excited to see her even if she doesn’t want him, and he peers inside.

A plaintive wail issues from somewhere in the nest. She hasn’t rebuilt it and blankets are strewn everywhere in a haphazard pile, which concerns Ben quite a bit. He frowns and steps inside to find her curled in a ball in the corner, sobbing, clutching at her stomach. Naked.

It claws at his throat: _heat_, cloying and thick and overwhelming. Ben blinks and shakes his head. Holy shit. She’s starting. Now.

Saliva floods his mouth and he thinks he bares his teeth. His fist closes tight around the door handle and he almost rips it off completely. She’s ready. She _smells _ready and it’s making the roof of his mouth itch. He can pin her thin little body underneath him and knot her and sink his teeth in that thin flesh at the nape of her neck.

But a thin flavor of fear permeates the powerful scent of estrous. Ben shudders and smacks his lips, wincing and recoiling—she’s terrified.

“Please don’t make me!” Rey sobs in desperate heaves. French. _Poor _French. She rolls on her stomach and wedges her thin frame further into the corner. “I want to go home—please don’t make me!”

A cold sweat breaks out on Ben’s chest as he realizes with dread that he’s going to lose control of himself. Fuck. So much for trust.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> non con somnophilia

Ben growls and pries himself from the room. He clutches his head, struggling to sort through the confusing urges and emotions. Rey is in heat but she’s beside herself. She’ll feel better after being knotted—maybe. She might fly into a worse panic.

He swallows a lump and staggers to the living room to find something to help his Omega calm down. First she should take a pheromone bath to clean up the slick, then he’ll make her something simple to eat and bring her back to the nest. Quickly. Before he throws her down and fucks her.

“Get a grip,” he grunts to himself. He rifles through the boxes for the bubble bath and has to pause to collect his wits about him. “Get a _grip_.”

It’s almost impossible. A fresh Omega is crying down the hallway, begging him not to take her even while her pheromones scream the opposite, and ignoring the snarling urge to indulge his worst instincts is… almost impossible. But Ben has some degree of self-control and manages to find the bubble bath, then draws Rey a warm bath, and takes stiff, uncomfortable steps back to the guest room.

Don’t fuck her. She’ll never trust you again.

Her hazel eyes bug as Ben shifts into the doorframe. She shrinks, cowering at his approach, shaking her head and mumbling in French and English.

“It’s okay,” he grits out. He tries to smile. “I’m just giving you a bath, little one. It’s okay.”

Her abject terror injects a little reason into his brain again. He peels his gaze away from her glistening thighs and shushes her as he comes closer, lowering to his knees, trying to look as non-threatening as possible. Rey trembles and flinches when his fingertips brush her ankle, and some alien part of him barks at him to flip her over and fuck her.

“You’re okay.” Fingertips skate up her calf. She’s cold. “I’m going to give you a nice bath and make you something to eat, then you can come back here and rest. I bought you all kinds of nice things while I was out today, too. Blankets. Pheromones.”

She doesn’t care. She whimpers and curls into a ball, which makes carrying her to the bathroom that much harder.

But some of Rey’s fear fades when they step inside. Ben picks up on the soft pheromones as well as she does and closes his eyes, shivering. Ah. Well worth the price. He wouldn’t mind taking a bath himself.

He kneels to settle Rey in the warm water. Her limbs are all drawn inward like a dying spider and her trembling is so severe it sloshes water on the floor. She needs to eat. This is it. He’s going to take her once she’s clean and fed, even if she refuses. What else will she do? This is the way it’s meant to be.

Ben hesitates, then leans over the edge of the tub to kiss her forehead. Rey stares as he draws back and cringes when he brushes her cheek with his fingertips. Still so anxious. Maybe the diffusers won’t help. Maybe she’s going to cry while he fucks her and he’ll have to deal with the guilt.

His thoughts wander to the pill from Hux. If she’s asleep… it might be easier for both of them.

Rey won’t willingly take a strange pill from him. Ben watches her for another moment, turning it over in his head: he can make her dinner and slip it into her drink. She’ll be none the wiser.

But he _wants _her in the moment with him, fully conscious and willing. That might not come for some time, though, and Rey needs to be taken care of long before she’s ready for it—which brings Ben right back to the unthinkable.

“I’m going to make you something to eat,” he says, searching her eyes. “Is there anything special you’d like?”

Rey shakes her head. Her hazel eyes are lidded and drowsy and water stirs around her breasts as she settles into the warm, soapy water. Hopefully she’ll relax and rest while he cooks for her and maybe the pill from Hux won’t be necessary at all.

Ben kisses her cheek, lingering near the tempting scent of her tan skin. A thin knee breaks the water’s surface as he kisses down her jaw, shifting closer. He can wash her before he leaves. _Then _he’ll make her food and serve her in the nest, and she’ll be plenty relaxed for mating by late evening.

“You look so lovely like this,” he coos. He reaches for a loofa floating in the water and brushes it up her calf under the surface. Slowly. “Open your legs for me.”

“Please don’t,” Rey slurs.

“Be a good girl. I won’t hurt you.”

She huffs like she’s about to sob but her thighs part. Ben purrs and kisses the slope of her jaw as the loofa travels higher, circling quivering skin.

Stimulating Rey is easier this time around. Small whimpers puff in Ben’s hair as he kisses her and murmurs and massages the loofa as gently as he can between her thighs. She doesn’t whine quite as often; doesn’t beg him to stop in broken French. Her body responds and hips roll, and he tugs her earlobe between his teeth, purring when she grasps his wrist under the water.

“Do you like this?” he asks, drunk on pheromones and the soft sounds she’s making.

Nails dig into his skin. Her pulse flutters under his lips and Ben pauses there when she climaxes, and saliva floods his mouth, instinct screaming at him to _bite _her. But they’re still a long way from mating.

Rey squirms in the bathtub, spilling more water on the floor. Her hazel eyes are hooded and searching blindly and she whines in distress.

“Shh, shh.” Ben nuzzles the crook of her neck and lets the loofa float away in favor of touching her with his fingers. “Let’s see if you’re ready yet.”

A choked gasp muffles in his hair as he gently presses his middle finger inside her. She’s tight. Muscles clench around him and don’t relax much when he slowly withdraws and pushes in again up to his knuckle. Too tight.

He hums, lazily kissing her throat and gently pumping his finger. She’ll be ready after she eats and goes back to rest in the nest. Just needs a little more time—then it won’t hurt her so much when he fucks her.

“You’re going to be okay,” Ben coos. He introduces a second finger and Rey whimpers. “Good girl. Just relax for me, little one.”

“Please…” she rasps. “Please…”

“Ah, ah. Relax, dear.” He strokes his fingertips along her front wall, whispering. “I want you to come for me one more time before lunch. You’ll feel better if you do.”

Her whimpers lilt into whines. Ben considers climbing into the bathtub and fucking her but settles for kissing her neck, inhaling the soft, needy scent of her while he works his fingers inside her. Her body molds around him and relaxes somewhat and soon she climaxes again, pawing at his forearm, shivering and twitching on his fingers.

She moans when she’s through, on the verge of tears. Poor little thing.

“It’s okay,” Ben whispers. “Don’t cry. I’ll make sure you’re comfortable.”

She’s never going to be comfortable. He needs to give her the sleeping pill from Hux.

Ben helps Rey from the bath and dries her before the slick starts once more. She’s trembling, hazel eyes wide and frightened, and he does his best to comfort her, purring and kissing her hair, guilt hard in his stomach. It will be easier when she’s asleep.

He doesn’t dress her. He carries her back to the nest, cock aching to take her _now_. A few more minutes. She should eat first, but—getting her the pill and ensuring she’s securely mated is the best course of action.

So Ben returns to the kitchen, quiet and still, and finds the pill from Hux. He chews inside his cheek as he draws Rey a glass of water and turns over the best way to make her take it. She might on her own. He could always shove it down her throat.

It’s for her own good. She’s going to suffer if she isn’t mated.

He finds her curled in the middle of the nest, naked and trembling. Rey heaves anxiously when she sees him and he shuts the door, shushing her.

“I have something to help, little one.” He turns the handle to ensure it’s fully closed. “Medicine.”

She doesn’t want to take it. She shakes her head and cries but he cajoles her into swallowing the pill, purring, doing his best to control himself and put her at ease. This will make things better in the long run. Even if she’s angry for a little while—this will make things better in the end.

Rey’s lower lip quivers. She’s watching him with those doleful hazel eyes, not as fierce as the day he brought her home, and Ben feels a pang of guilt.

“I live in Wyoming,” she whispers. She licks her lips, breaking down into tears. “Can I go home?”

“Can you tell me about what your home is like?”

“It’s… it’s really beautiful…” She hiccups as Ben brushes her hair from her face, cleaning the tears with her thumbs. “Please, I just want to go home. I don’t belong h-here.”

He cocks his head. “Yellowstone is in Wyoming, isn’t it? Did you visit often?”

Rey doesn’t say anything more. She cries and slouches forward in to Ben’s chest and he purrs, rubbing her back and embracing her tightly. She’ll tell him someday. Once they’re mates she’ll be more comfortable and she can tell him all about Yellowstone.

“I’m going to take good care of you, Rey,” he murmurs into her hair. “I promise.”

Soon her tense muscles give way and she goes slack in his arms. Ben heaves a sigh, skin prickling. It’s time.

He gently settles Rey’s limp body on her side, ensuring she has room to breathe. He pulls off his shirt and the rest of his clothes, excited to begin but still weighted down with guilt. He’s never knotted an Omega before—and it’s going to be _permanent. _

Ben kisses her shoulder as he lies alongside her from behind. He draws a hand down her side, settling on her hip, nuzzling into her hair and inhaling deeply.

“I’ll take good care of you,” he mumbles.

She doesn’t respond. Her breaths come slow and even, steady from sleep.

He strokes between her thighs first, gathering slick on his fingertips and exploring the soft folds. It’s sticky and thick, like the lube Dameron raves about but a thousand times better. It’s going to feel fucking heavenly when he’s inside her. Rey is an Omega and this is the way it’s supposed to be.

Ben hitches her leg over his hip, determined to take her when he fucks her, but the angle is almost impossible when she’s asleep. He growls and rolls Rey to her back to take her a bit more intimately, and less like a possessed beast using her unconscious body for sexual release.

He’ll mate her when she’s somewhat conscious. He kisses her cheeks and down her jaw, drawing a blanket over them as he crawls between her thighs. Knotting her will be enough for now.

“You’re doing so well,” Ben coos in her ear. He grasps his cock and guides the tip to her entrance, groaning. “My good girl. I won’t hurt you.” He penetrates her slightly. “I won’t hurt you.”

Rey frowns in her sleep but doesn’t protest as he eases his cock inside her. It’s _tight_ but the slick makes things much easier; makes imposing his will on his unconscious mate simple and less horrific than he thought it would be. Ben edges gradually inside her, purring and shuddering from the sheer pleasure of it, pausing when she shows even a slight sign of waking.

But Rey doesn’t wake. Her breath hitches quietly in his ear as he fully stuffs his cock inside her, buried up to the hilt in the most sublime sensation he’s ever felt, and at that point he doesn’t care if she wakes up. He kisses her temple and the purrs roll as naturally as breathing as he sets a leisurely pace fucking her.

“That’s my good little one,” he breathes. Kisses trail across her forehead. “I love you very much.”

It feels incredible: the heat, the tightness, the slick. Ben resists the urge to bite Rey, puffing into her hair as he fucks her harder into the soft blankets, her limp body shifting each time he drives into her. Muscles twitch along his length like she wants to draw him in deeper, and soon all thoughts of tenderness are gone. He’s going to fuck her full of his pups. Breed her.

He nips her jaw when he comes, fighting the tension telling him to bite _hard_. Ben grunts and his eyes flicker back, rolling as his knot throbs and swells inside Rey, the only satisfying end to the torment he’s endured since the day he bought her. It’s a blur; a confusing cocktail of pheromones and insatiable Alpha greed to possess and control, and it feels like fucking nirvana.

And she doesn’t stir. Other than a breathy whimper as Ben spills inside her, Rey is peaceful and unconscious underneath him.

His head spins, excited and aroused and exhausted. He rests his weight on an elbow and gently brushes Rey’s hair from her face, panting. When he shifts his hips to test the knot he finds, to his immense satisfaction, that it won’t budge an inch. Rey is stuffed full of him and with any luck, there will be a pregnancy soon.

Ben kisses her forehead, purring. Words escape him—there is no way to verbalize how deeply he loves her and the pleasure he gets from claiming her and knotting her soft little body. Filling it. Owning it.

But her muscles contract gently around his cock, milking him like she wants more even though she’s unconscious. Ben threads his fingers through her soft hair and angles her jaw to kiss her lips, rolling his hips in time with her lurid ministrations. If she wants more, he’s happy to give her more.

“I’m going to take good care of you,” he whispers in her ear. His voice hitches into a deep groan as he climaxes again, fucking desperately into her soft, willing body. “Rey—oh, _Rey_—”

And she doesn’t respond. She breathes a little quicker but is settled with more delicate kisses and purring, and Ben falls asleep still knotted inside her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello this is 800 words because I’m a lazy piece of shit ~

A pleasant breeze is rolling through the nest when Ben wakes: fresh and floral, warmed by the sunshine streaming through the window. It’s lovely.

He’s happy to find his knot still buried firmly inside Rey, who is curled up against his chest. They’re wrapped in one of her blankets and it protects them from the chilly breeze that circulates the air in the room, carrying out the smell of sex and sweat. Pheromones are more difficult to waft away.

Good. She didn’t wake before him.

Ben studies her peaceful face. He reaches up to brush his fingertips down her cheek, thumb tracing the seam of her lips. She’s so warm; so accepting. Her body twitches around his cock as he skims his nail along her upper lip, making him smile drowsily.

“Do you like that, little one?” he murmurs. His gaze wanders to her tempting mouth. “I’ll have to keep that in mind.”

He cups her jaw, tilting so he can kiss her. Rey sighs softly in her sleep but doesn’t protest otherwise. It’s a nice change of pace from her constant caterwauling.

Still—Ben feels guilt sink in his stomach. He imposed his will upon her, and deliberately drugged her to make sure she wouldn’t fight back. Even if it was necessary to help her through heat… it wasn’t right. She’s going to be _furious _when she wakes.

And she begins to at that moment.

Her eyes flutter and she groans, squirming on Ben’s knot. He cups her cheek and tries to speak softly while she comes to consciousness, groans giving way to whimpers of distress and confusion. It makes his chest hurt. His poor Omega.

“Shh…” He gathers the blanket and shifts his weight to roll on top of her. The knot tugs. “Shh. It’s okay, Rey. I’m not going to hurt you.”

Rey carries on squirming underneath him. Her hazel eyes roam blindly and her lips part, panicked whines filling the small room. Ben shushes her and brushes her hair from her face so he can cradle her cheek in his palm. She looks so lovely like this: hair a mess, cheeks flushed pink, impaled on his cock.

He kisses her temple. “Shh… shh…” She spasms around his knot and Ben instinctively rolls his hips. “It’s only me, little one.”

Drowsiness dissipates quickly under the allure of fucking his Omega. Ben stifles a groan in her hair when her cunt contracts around his length again, urging him to roll his hips faster. She’s milking him. She wants more, even though she’s still half-asleep—she wants more of him.

He kisses her jaw, nipping hungrily. Soon he’ll have her bent over in front of him mated properly, fully conscious, wailing his name and begging him for more. Soon. She just needs to adjust.

Rey whimpers. Fingers paw at his back and cling to his shoulder blades—she’s still too weak to do much else, and it sends an excited thrill down Ben’s spine. Helpless. She’s helpless.

He kisses her cheek and raises his head, still gently fucking her when their eyes meet. Hers are hooded and groggy, somewhat aware but still too distant to pass for consciousness. Her thin fingers slide down to his shoulders and remain there, trembling. If it’s possible, and it might not be so soon: Ben is positive that he’s in love with her.

Purrs rumble through his chest, involuntary reactions to her discomfort. He searches her face, stroking her jaw, watching the way her body shifts when he thrusts inside her. His cock can’t move much when he’s knotted but it’s still satisfying.

“You’re safe,” Ben whispers. His hand trails down her throat and across her clavicle, pausing when he reaches her breast. “Just relax. I won’t hurt you.”

Rey barks in distress when he climaxes. He does roughly fuck her, overcome by the sheer pleasure of emptying inside her limp, helpless body. She sucks in panicked breaths when Ben stills on top of her. This is good. She’s full of his cum now. It’s the most satisfying thing he’s ever felt, knowing this Omega is fertile and ripe and stuffed full of _him_.

But consciousness starts coming quicker. Rey struggles on the knot as Ben turns to his side, and he winces when she pulls too hard.

“Rey—” He hugs her to stifle her squirming, burying his face in her hair. “It’s okay. Shh, shh.”

“Help,” she rasps, voice paper-light against his throat. She whimpers. “H-Help.”

It must feel strange being so full of knot and cum. Some leaks from her body while she twists her hips and it irritates Ben. She needs to get pregnant. The more she resists, the more she puts that life at risk.

He grasps the nape of her neck, and Rey freezes.

The threat is inherent in the touch. Her mating gland is warm under the thin skin, and Ben’s mouth waters at the prospect of sinking his teeth into it.

“Relax,” he repeats, stern this time. He kisses her head and settles in beside her. “I’ll make sure you have a bath and something to eat when the knot softens. Until then—relax.” He smiles, kissing her again. “Enjoy it, little one. I certainly am.”

Rey shudders. Ben purrs and nuzzles, pleased with his Omega’s obedience. She’ll learn.


End file.
